Gang Ties
by Sakura Shoja
Summary: Kagome is part of the second most dangerous gangs in Japan, gang Shikon. The gang will be going against the most feared gang in Japan, gang Tama. When Kagome gets injured a young man with silver hair and beautiful amber eye’s. Could love bloom? Yeah rig


Sakura: hello and welcome.  
  
Junsui: new fic!  
  
Harushi: yup! what this one about Sakura-Chan?  
  
Sakura: You'll all see. And plus if you read the summary you would know!  
  
Harushi: I know......  
  
Junsui: o.o;;;  
  
Sakura: well anyway's on to the fic. Oh and I am Sakura Chou Reyuuen! I just made another account! Don't worry I still use my Sakura Chou Reyuuen account!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Well I don't own Inuyasha....Rumiko Takahashi-Sama does. o.O;;  
  
Warning: Suicide attempts, abuse, lemon, language, use of weapons, possible rape. (Ya know you don't wanna read o.O) (The suicidal thought's come straight from my head. ^_^ I have suicidal thoughts, yes I know. But hey! With a life like mine you'd want to commit suicide! -_-)  
  
Summary: Kagome is part of the second most dangerous gangs in Japan, gang Shikon. The gang will be going against the most feared gang in Japan, gang Tama. When Kagome gets injured a young man with silver hair and beautiful amber eye's. Could love bloom? Yeah right....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: The Dangerous Of Being Out At Night.  
  
It rained hard that night, I ran away from home hoping to get away from the abuse, the hurt, and the torment. I had to get away. I walked down the street walking with emotionless eye's, and a emotionless face. Eyeing people who looked at me strange and murmured things about me. I ignored them to the points end. Until I couldn't take it and ran.  
  
'I have get away from this!' I thought to myself. 'I have to get away!' I thought again as I ran. Ran as fast as my legs would take me, ran to the one place I knew I could have comfort. I ran into the park. And into the forbidden woods where I knew I could be appreciated.   
  
"Who's there?" asked someone I knew perfectly well.  
  
"It's me Kagome." I said as I walked up to the door and went in soon all eye's fell on me.   
  
"Kagome what are you doing here?" asked a man that walked right up to me. "I thought you quit the gang." he said again. His name was Miroku, the Gang leader. He was an honorable man. He had black hair and at the end was a small pony tail. He wore wide baggy pants that had chains going from one side to another for so on. And a Black tee-shirt that said "All who oppose me will die" which was clearly true.  
  
"I came to join back with the gang." I answer him as he turned and gestured for me to follow. And I did as he instructed.  
  
"Kagome why?" he asked when we were in his room.  
  
"Because my mother re-married another man weeks ago. And everytime mother goes out to work my father has abused me. And when my mother ask me why I have so many bruises my so called Step-Father lies and say's that I'm becoming a slut and a whore." Kagome said bitterly.  
  
"Why aren't you crying?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Because I learned that the abuse isn't gonna stop even if I do cry." I said coldly. "Anyway's Can I join back with the gang?" I asked.  
  
"Of course Kagome." Miroku said as he led me outside. "Remember don't go into dark alley's." Miroku said.  
  
"I will, Bye Miroku! And thanks!" I yelled back to him as I yelled back to him. I had always' looked up to him sense I was seven. It was then I was found by him. Wandering around the street's in the rain. When he found me. I looked up to him as more than a gang leader. Miroku was like a father to me. Always' concerned about my safety even when I quit the group, he kept people to watch over me. I chuckled at that. So I went back home know my father was asleep I crept up to my room and slept.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura: Well that was chaptor one!   
  
Junsui: Shows potential!  
  
Harushi: I agree with Junsui-Chan  
  
Sakura: Well review and i'll update as soon as I can. 


End file.
